Sherlock Holmes meets the Mentalist
by x-Pick'n'Mix-x
Summary: as the title suggests, Sherlock Holmes and John Watson, 2009 versions, meet Patrick and the team. they'll be staying with Jane, working with the team, and causing even more trouble for Hightower. because let's face it, Holmes and Jane will equal trouble.


**a/n:**** hey there :) I love the mentalist and I love Sherlock Holmes so I figured they'd go well together :D anyway, here's the story :D**

**The Holmes in this is based on Robert Downey Jr because I've only seen his version (and the BBC one, but that's modern.) plus, he did a brilliant job :P**

*Watson's POV*

"Come along Watson!" Holmes shouted from ahead of me.

I put on a burst of speed so that I was running just behind him, just managing to jump over a log.

We came to a clearing in the woods and Holmes skidded to a halt, searching the area with his eyes.

"Where's he gone?" I panted.

"He was right- there! Come along Watson!" he broke off into a sprint again and I rolled my eyes before dutifully following.

Up ahead it was becoming foggy and I could barely see the man we were chasing. Holmes was just in front of me and seemed to be having no trouble spotting him, so I just tried to keep up with him.

We carried on running for a good ten minutes but I had completely lost sight of the culprit and it looked like Holmes had as well, even though he kept running anyway. As we were running further, the fog slowly started to thin and I could see a bit further ahead, but there was no sign of the man we were chasing.

We came to what looked like a road, but it had no cobblestones. It was smooth and had yellow lines through the middle. Frowning, I looked over at Holmes to see he too was studying the road. He stalked forward slowly and started looking around; I followed his lead and noticed a building over the other side of the road.

Holmes seemed to have spotted it to for he started to walk towards it. As I was walking, I spotted something odd looking outside the front, and upon closer inspection, I noticed more nearby. It had four wheels and was made of what appeared to be a metal of some sort, with windows.

We carried on walking towards the building and as we got near to it, a woman with raven hair stepped out carrying a cup.

"Excuse me Miss? Could you tell us where we are?" Holmes asked.

"You're in Sacramento. Are you lost?"

"Indeed we are." I frowned.

"Look, I'm a cop, I can give you a lift if there's somewhere you need to be?" she suggested.

"You work for the police?" Holmes questioned, obviously finding that fact as odd as me. A female police officer?

"Yeah…" she narrowed her eyes slightly before pulling a badge off her belt and handing it to him.

"I see. Well, we best be off. Thank you for your assistance, miss…"

"Lisbon, Teresa Lisbon." She smiled and shook his hand, before shaking mine.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Sherlock Holmes and his is John Watson. Now, we really must be off, I've no idea how we got here, but I intend to find out."

Her mouth was hanging open as we turned to walk back to the woods, only to find it wasn't there.

"Uh, Holmes?.." I trailed off.

"Most engaging." He muttered as he took in the large building in front of us.

"Excuse me sirs, but, do you need to go to the hospital or anything?" Miss Lisbon asked.

"No, why would we need to go to a hospital?" Holmes asked as he turned to face her.

"Because I think you've hit your heads."

"Why would you think that?" I asked.

"Because you just told me your names were Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." She replied, looking worried.

"Why wouldn't we tell you that? They are our names after all." Holmes raised an eyebrow at her.

"Right… I've gotta get to work, come with me and I'll take you to the station so we can work out what's going on." She turned and gestured for us to follow, with a glance at each other, we did.

She led us to a larger version of the machine I mentioned earlier and climbed in behind a wheel. "Hop in." she called.

Holmes was studying it carefully as he opened the door and slipped in. I climbed in next to him and shut the door.

"What is this?" I asked.

"What's what?" she glanced in a mirror that was hanging from the front window to look at me.

"What we're in, what is it?"

"My car…" she narrowed her eyes slightly and turned something with her right hand. The car roared into life and I jumped slightly.

"Hmm." Holmes muttered to himself as he glanced around.

We were in the car for about 20 minutes when we pulled up outside a large building and followed Miss Lisbon inside. She led us up a few floors and we followed her into a large office. There was an Asian man seated at a desk, typing on what looked like a keyboard from a type writer but was attached to a screen of some sort. There was another man with brown hair and a muscular build, and woman with red hair, doing the same thing.

As I looked around, I noticed a man with blonde hair in a style similar to Holmes' who was led on a sofa and appeared to be sleeping.

Miss Lisbon nodded at everyone in the room before leading us into a smaller office. She gestured for us to take a seat in front of a desk before sitting behind it herself.

"So, what can you remember about before you saw me?" she asked.

"We were chasing a murderer that the Yard had asked for Holmes' assistance in catching through the woods and it began to get foggy. I could no longer see the man we were chasing but Holmes could. We were running for quite a while through the fog, when we came to a road. I automatically knew something was strange when I noticed the road had no cobblestones and then when I saw the, cars, as you called them."

"So, basically, what you're trying to tell me is that you two have come forward in time?"

"I assume so. I have no theories as to how yet though." Holmes replied.

"Are you kidding me?" she frowned.

I was about to reply when someone spoke from behind us. "What's going on Lisbon?" I turned in my seat to see the blonde man from the sofa standing in the door way.

"These two claim to be Sherlock Holmes and John Watson." She shook her head slightly.

"Really?" he raised his eyebrows and came over to us, holding out his hand. "Patrick Jane." He smiled.

We both shook his hand and he walked round to the side of the desk where Miss Lisbon was.

"So, do you have any proof of your identities?" he asked.

I pulled out my cards for my clinic, a few notes and my journal and placed them on the desk. Holmes stood up and started searching through his pockets. He pulled out some money, some letters addressed to himself, his magnifying glass that he always carried and a few of his business cards. He placed it all on the desk and sat back down.

Both Mr Jane and Miss Lisbon started sorting through the items, their eyebrows getting higher each time before they finally looked back at us, confusion written all over their faces.

"I thought you were fictional?" Miss Lisbon replied.

"Clearly not." Holmes sighed. Somehow, he appeared to be bored already.

"Clearly. Well, I have to say this is an honour." Mr Jane smiled.

"Why?" I asked.

"I've read the books. They are brilliant." He replied.

I was about to ask what he was talking about when the brown haired man from earlier came in.

"Boss, the paper work for the Jenson case is finished. It's all been sent off."

"Thanks Rigsby. Uh, get the team to meet in here now please." He nodded and walked back out of the room. A few moments later, all three of them came in.

"Right. I don't know exactly how to explain this, but team, meet Sherlock Holmes and John Watson."

They all looked at us blankly for a moment before she gestured to the stuff on the desk. They all walked over and looked through it before looking back at us again.

"Uh, I'm Wayne Rigsby." The man with brown hair shook our hands, looking slightly bewildered.

"I'm Grace Van Pelt." The woman with red hair shook our hands.

"And I'm Kimball Cho." The Asian man shook our hands and we were all stood there awkwardly for a moment before Miss Lisbon spoke up.

"So, are the stories accurate about you?"

"Sorry?" I asked.

"You know, they're all written in you point of view, well, except a few. I'm guessing they were your journals?"

"I assume so." I shrugged. "Yes, they should be pretty accurate."

"Which means, you're like him?" She aimed this at Holmes and pointed at Mr Jane who waved.

"Sorry?" Holmes questioned.

"You know, take one look at someone and know loads about them?"

"Yes, I suppose then."

"Go on then." She prompted and when he looked slightly confused, she continued. "What can you tell about us?"

Holmes cleared his throat slightly before replying. "I don't think that's wise. You see, I tend to get carried away and sometimes cause offence, without realising. Besides, I don't know anything about this time so I wouldn't be able to tell much."

"That doesn't matter. I wanna see you give it go." She smiled.

"Right, well." He studied her for a moment before replying, "Your mother died when you were younger, which meant you had to become primary caregiver to your brothers, the picture of you and them on the desk suggests this, I can tell they're your brothers as you have the same ears. Your dad became an alcoholic, perhaps hit you? I can't say for certain. Anyway, you know self defence, are a strong leader and don't enjoy to take a holiday from work. You need work to relax, without it, you become bored and irritable. I'm going to stop there; I don't want to dig too deep."

"Wow, that was all right." she coughed slightly before gesturing to everyone else. "What can you tell about them?"

"Well, I'll keep this brief. Mr Cho fell in with the wrong people when he was younger. Joined a gang of some sort? Which led to him spending time in some sort of detention centre. Hmm, he also knows self defence, but martial arts as well. What type I can't be sure of. The way he holds himself indicates he was in the military before working here."

"Now, Miss Van Pelt and Mr Rigsby, the way you keep looking at each other makes me assume you have been involved with each other, but I'm assuming you weren't allowed to continue it because you work together?" they both blushed but nodded. "Right. Miss Van Pelt, you grew up on a farm and are relatively new to this job. Mr Rigsby, your father was… not a very nice man. I won't go into details, because that is unfair and Watson will nag at me about being polit. So, you had an unhappy childhood. You also know self defence."

"Mr Jane, you seem to be incredibly intelligent, picking up on small details and such. You were married, and I say were because even though you still wear the ring, I don't think you're still with her because the ring is old and has scratches on it, if you were still with her, it would be better looked after. I assume, I have no previous experience on that subject. But, the fact you still wear the ring suggests she is unfortunately no longer still with us. You don't always follow the rules and I assume Miss Lisbon has to tidy up after you regularly. There's not much else to say really…" he trailed off.

"Wow, you're good." Miss Van Pelt announced.

"Thank you Miss." He smiled.

"Impressive stuff man." Mr Jane grinned.

Holmes smiled at him as Miss Lisbon told the others they should get back to work. "So," she started once they were gone. "What are you planning to do now that you're here? I assume you don't know how to get back?"

"Unfortunately, no I don't. I'm not entirely sure what we'll do now." Holmes replied.

"You're welcome to stay with me if you want." Mr Jane smiled.

"Thank you, if you're sure?" I replied.

"Sure, my house is pretty empty anyway. Besides-" he stopped talking when another woman entered the room. She had dark skin and dark hair and had an air of authority. "Oh, hey Hightower."

"Hello Patrick. Teresa." She looked over to us and smiled. "Sorry, I'm not sure we've met. I'm Madeline Hightower." She stuck out her hand and Holmes shook it, I shook it after.

"Sherlock Holmes, a pleasure."

"John Watson." I smiled.

She stared at us for a moment before looking over at Lisbon who wordlessly handed her our belongings. As she read through them, Holmes started looking around the room.

"So you're… how?" she asked finally.

"Unfortunately, we don't have the answer to that question yet, Miss." I sighed slightly as I noticed Holmes looking at the frames on the wall.

"Right…" she trailed off, watching Holmes open a drawer.

"Holmes!" I hissed slightly and he raised an eyebrow at me before closing the drawer with his hip and moving to the window. "Sorry about him. He has the attention span of a child."

I heard him scoff and turned to see him laughing silently to himself as he carried on looking around, moving to Miss Lisbon's desk.

"Will you be working here?" Miss Hightower asked as we all watched Holmes scowl at a machine on the desk.

Holmes seemed to realise we were all waiting for him to answer and looked up at us. "Hmm?"

"Do you wanna work with us?" Mr Jane asked.

"Ah, well, I suppose so. I can't see why not. What is this?" he asked as he gestured to the machine on the desk.

"A computer. For the internet and storing documents etcetera." Miss Lisbon answered.

"Ah. Useful." He muttered before standing up and moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" I asked as he opened it. He paused before spinning around slowly on his heel to face us again.

"I, Watson, am going to look around. I have my pipe, and I need a smoke. I assume there is no smoking indoors?"

They all nodded and he nodded back before strolling out of the door. We all watched as he whispered something into a young man's – presumably the cleaner – ear. The man nodded dumbly and stared after Holmes in awe. Mr Jane laughed and followed after Holmes.

I looked over to see both the women looking at me and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Any idea what he said?" Miss Lisbon asked.

"No, not a clue. He's a bit of a loose cannon." I laughed.

Well, this could actually be quite interesting.

**xXxXx**

**a/n: here's another one from me lol XD hope you liked it :)**


End file.
